bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
LTSL: The Movie
LTSL: The Movie was intended to be a multi-part video spinoff of Livin' the Sprite Life in 2005. Its plot was meant to be a fusion of LTSL with the official Bionicle canon, but the project never got off the ground due to the inconvenience of production. Plot After the defeat of Teridax at the hands of Takanuva, the ancient city of Metru Nui had been rediscovered. The scene begins with the final panel of the official Bionicle Comic What is Vakama's Secret?, with the Turaga's memorable quote directed at the Toa Nuva, "You are not the first Toa!" The Turaga of Mata Nui conclude their story of Metru Nui and inform the Toa that they must return to Metru Nui to prepare for the Great Spirit's awakening. The Toa are saddened (Lewa even sheds a tear) but understand the necessity. Later, Aslan and Dokuma sit in Dokuma's Onu-Koro hut, contemplating their life on the island and how it seems LTSL will finally come to an end. Suddenly, the pair are beamed away in two flashes of light. Meanwhile, in Po-Koro, Motago says his goodbyes to his home and remembers his friend Nehwvi whom Motago was forced to kill in the epic Valor and Vengeance. Suddenly, he too is beamed away and finds himself in a green, spherical prison chamber somewhere in the Mangaia. He learns that Dokuma, Aslan, and the other characters have been captured as well. The spheres are preventing Aslan and Dokuma from assuming their Toa forms, meaning that they are all helpless to escape. What's worse, they will miss the migration back to Metru Nui and be helplessly alone. Teridax, who is still very much alive, considers his actions in capturing the Matoran. He intends to interrogate them to see if they will be a threat, as they are apparently prophesied to have great destinies once arrived on Metru Nui. It is at this point that the first episode of the movie ended. No additional episodes were released. History LTSL: The Movie was a project of Dokuma's in 2005, made with Rayg 2.0 sprites, GIF animation, and Windows Movie Maker. Dialogue was displayed as text on the screen, and the accompanying music was taken from the Mata Nui Online Game and the Mata Nui Online Game 2. After much work, he finally released the first installment some time in 2005. However, viewers were greatly inconvenienced by the illegibility of the text caused by the filetype, as well as the massive load time caused by the file's size. These inconveniences inevitably prompted Dokuma to suspend the project. Trivia *Like the rest of LTSL, the movie does not take place in the Comic Land, but Mata Nui. *In almost Dlakii-esque fashion, the movie was mostly plot-based with only occasional comic relief. *Dokuma had a written script of the first few episodes of the movie, beyond what was fleshed out in the first episode. This included the appearance Hahli as Chronicler, as well as the character GaliGee and her Rahkshi squad--which played into the plot of the epic Makuta Island. It was also planned that eventually Takanuva and the Matoran would return to save the LTSL characters, in spite of the protests of the Turaga. The script was saved on Dokuma's computer until as recently as 2009, but was eventually deleted. See also *LTSL's BZPower topic *LTSL Wikia Article Category:Movies Category:Abandoned Series